Mereka tahu
by meikooo
Summary: Noriko tahu mereka akan berpisah. Layaknya sakura yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka, daunnya akan gugur berjatuhan pada akhirnya.


**Mereka Tahu**

 **Maria-sama ga Miteru (c) Oyuki Konno**

 **.**

 **.**

Noriko tahu mereka akan berpisah.

Layaknya sakura yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka, daunnya akan gugur berjatuhan pada akhirnya.

.

.

* * *

Noriko tahu mereka akan berpisah.

Percakapan mereka telah usai. Kelas akan segera dimulai. Tidak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk tetap di sana. Membolos tentu bukan pilihan yang akan diambil keduanya.

Noriko tahu ia akan pergi, bersama jatuhnya kelopak terakhir dari rambut cokelatnya. Dirinya melangkah menjauh, melewati. Hati kecilnya berbisik untuk dipertemukan kembali. Seolah terucap dengan jelas, gadis itu menoleh dan berkata, "Kapan-kapan, ayo bertemu lagi."

Noriko harap ia tak salah mendengar.

.

Noriko tahu mereka akan berpisah.

Melihat bagaimana sikap Shimako. Noriko tahu gadis itu siap membuang segalanya. Ia akan pergi tanpa apapun dalam genggamannya. Ia akan pergi dan tak kembali. Kekhawatiran menyergap Noriko. Dirinya merancau dengan tidak karuan.

Meski begitu, pelukannya terasa hangat menentramkan. Noriko tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya mendengar gadis itu bicara. Di bawah sakura yang mempertemukan mereka, mereka kembali penunda perpisahan itu.

"Terima kasih. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak akan drop out sekarang."

.

Noriko tahu mereka akan berpisah.

Layaknya sakura yang menjadi saksi pertemuan mereka, daunnya akan gugur berjatuhan pada akhirnya.

Mereka hanya punya waktu dua tahun lamanya. Tidak lebih, bisa kurang. Toh, mereka hanyalah gadis SMA yang saling menjalin hubungan sebagai kakak-adik. Shimako akan lulus dan menjadi biarawati, dan Noriko tidak berharap untuk menghentikannya. Mereka akan berpisah. Meski begitu, Noriko tetap menerima Rosaria itu dengan hati yang tenang.

"Sampai Shimako- _san_ lulus dari sekolah, aku akan selalu mendampingimu tanpa pernah kutinggalkan."

Di bawah sakura yang tak lagi berwarna jambu, mereka berjanji untuk dua tahun lamanya.

* * *

Shimako tahu mereka akan berpisah.

Seperti dengan Sei, seperti dengan Shizuka, setiap pertemuan memiliki satu titik untuk berpisah pada akhirnya. Karena itu, meski hatinya berkata ya, tangannya gemetar mengatakan tidak. Terasa berat rosario di tangannya.

.

Shimako tahu mereka akan berpisah.

Karena itu, ia ingin waktu yang mereka lalui bersama berjalan dengan tenang tanpa adanya campur tangan orang lain. Selalu, ia berusaha untuk menunda perpisahhan mereka hingga detik terakhir. Seperti, mengajak kembali bertemu setelah setelah pertemuan mereka.

Meski begitu, Shimako bukanlah Tuhan yang tahu segalanya. Dia membuat kesalahan. Dia membawa Noriko bersamanya tanpa berpikir panjang. Dan pernyataan telak Sachiko membuat hatinya berdesir sakit.

… putuskan hubungan dengan Noriko …

Shimako tidak berani membayangkannya. Ia berlari.

.

Shimako tahu mereka akan berpisah.

Dirinya akan menjadi biarawati. Itu keputusan yang tak akan diubah.

Ia tak ingin menjadi egois. Ia tak ingin memiliki. Tak ingin ia merasakan candu itu. Merasakan hangat di sisi Noriko yang membuatnya melemah sedikit demi sedikit. Meski begitu, hatinya masihlah kartu valentine di event harta karun. Tersembunyi tapi berharap untuk ditemukan.

Ia ingin Noriko berada di sisinya, tapi, ia juga ingin tetap bersama Yumi dan yang lainnya. Shimako yang egois.

Meski begitu, Noriko telah menerimanya. Dirinya yang egois. Yang menyematkan Rosaria kala hujan itu. Mereka yang egois untuk saling memiliki dalam waktu singkat.

* * *

Mereka tahu mereka akan hancur.

Beralih padang sedikit saja, bicara sedikit saja. Meski begitu, mendengar suara dari sang lawan bicara adalah satu kebahagiaan bagi keduanya. Mereka saling menantikan suara satu sama lain. Meski tak perlu kata-kata bagi mereka untuk mengerti, mereka menantikan salam perpisahan itu untuk terucap.

Egonya sebagai seorang kakak membuat Shimako menjadi yang pertama bicara. Matanya menatap teduh pada Noriko, gadis itu tak bicara, tak bertanya, seperti pertemuan mereka di kediamannya.

Shimako mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan tawa kecil, "Jadi, tidak ada pertanyaan?"

"Ya," Noriko membalas. Kata-katanya tidaklah panjang. Tidaklah bermakna. Hanya sebuah jawaban basa-basi.

Mereka telah menerima perpisahan ini tanpa menanti jawaban. Mereka telah berjanji untuk dua tahun lamanya. Dipertemukan untuk berpisah. Mereka telah egois untuk bersama selama dua tahun lamanya, maka tak perlu ada yang disesalkan.

"Bisa dipertemukan dengan Noriko adalah pengalaman yang indah bagiku. Karena itu, jangan marah pada Tuhan, Noriko."

Ya. Tuhan telah mempertemukan mereka. Karena itu, Shimako mencintai Tuhannya dengan sedalam-dalamnya. Noriko tahu itu.

"Ya."

"Aneh sekali. Meski aku tak akan kembali ke sekolah ini, aku tak merasa sedih. Itu karena sekarang aku bersama sayangku Noriko."

Kata-katanya selalu terdengar begitu lembut. Suara Shimako yang menemani hidupnya selama dua tahun. Begitu penuh perasaan, dan Noriko tidak bisa lagi menahan untuk berdiri diam. Dia memeluk Shimako yang menanti sejak tadi.

"Onee-sama!"

"Syukurlah, kupikir aku tidak akan mendengar panggilan itu lagi."

"Onee-sama …"

Mereka mengucap salam perpisahan itu, di bawah sakura yang tak berdaun.

Sakura yang kelak akan membawa pertemuan bagi yang lainnya.

* * *

 _ **Author Note**_ : Noriko dan Shimako sebenarnya bukanlah pair favorit saya. Meski begitu, saya punya ego untuk membuat ff tentang mereka. Mereka itu, dipertemukan tuhan untuk berpisah. Sedikit baper karena pengalaman pribadi lol. Saya ingin bahas tema cinta Shimako pada tuhannya, tapi ternyata itu lebih sulit dari yang saya kira, jadilah hanya seperti ini.


End file.
